penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Templat:Galeri Ellen siren
Mangaka One Piece Eiichiro Oda= 303226 128220533947102 100002774677094 109087 440289811 n.jpg |-| Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima= SDCC08 Mashima1a 500.jpg Weekly Jump 774671.jpg One Piece Anime= 302375 100270500082643 100002990791221 1146 1356745383 n.jpg 298300 103769449728400 100002860364529 18250 2819063 n.jpg 207342 1577538773122 1675209951 1033692 6283884 n.jpg 269412 1742025845196 1675209951 1210040 2520674 n.jpg One-piece-422.png |-| Manga= DVD S14 Piece 2.jpg Volume 64.jpg Volume 59.jpg Featured Article.jpg |-| Fan Art= 792104.jpg |-| Cosplay= Okamakenpo.jpg Ivankov-chan.jpg |-| Banners/Opening-Ending= 313178 1906005504585 1675209951 1360457 365903575 n.jpg 317093 1906002304505 1675209951 1360456 138272668 n.jpg DVD S14 Piece 2.jpg Fairy Tail Anime= '.jpg 323720-st102.jpg 323598-st117.jpg 266538-loke super.jpg 253273 112104118887466 100002636348350 85209 7156289 n.jpg 323728-st111.jpg 341762_1307011462442_full.jpg Fairy Tail 58 - Aries + Loke 3.png 222748-loki anime 4.png 120054.jpg 773543.jpg 432738-ova2 82.jpg 432737-ova2 81.jpg 432736-ova2 80.jpg 432698-ova2 182.jpg 432697-ova2 181.jpg 432696-ova2 180.jpg 432735-ova2 79.jpg 225147-aries picture 1.jpg 323599-st118.jpg 323602-st121.jpg 323603-st122.jpg 323702-st84.jpg 323703-st85.jpg 323704-st86.jpg Broken con.jpg Contrack.jpg Lucy and Celstial spirits.jpg 323718-st100.jpg 308891 137688412995703 100002636348350 180004 1163739631 n.jpg 414137-yu13.jpg 414140-yu16.jpg 414141-yu17.jpg Capricorn Anime.jpg Juvia and Erza met Meredy.jpg Lisanna and Mira met Azuma.jpg Makarov vs Hades.jpg Virgo barugo lucy key fairy tail anime.jpg Virgo and lucy 1.jpg Zerochan.Loki.(Fairy.Tail).292878.jpg Fairy Tail 58 - Lucy 4.png Aquarius 01.jpg Taurus anime.png Sagittarius.jpg 200px-Scorpio1.jpg FAIRY TAIL - 04 - Large 05.jpg Gemini.png 323594-st113 large.jpg Crux1.png FT Lyra.png 147973-screenshot 5 19 2009 2 51 13 pm anime large.png Plue.png 3190093 7b14697eaaba5cd0f9b593b0b3dd498b.jpg Lucy anime.PNG 800px-erza-scarlet ep38.jpg Mrzt.png Happy with wings.jpg 310823-gajeel large.jpg Juvia Mugshot 100.JPG 93 - fairy tail tagme wendy marvell.jpg Charle prof.png Mirajane2.jpg Makarov orcion.jpg Laxus.jpg Canacana.jpg Canaalberona.jpg Lucyheartfilia.jpg |-| Manga= 199293.jpg Mysterious Girl.jpg Cover 257.png Lyon's Love at First Sight.jpg Mavis Happy With The Guild.jpg Anime movie adaption.jpg |-| Fan Art= 677535_1301560754081_full.jpg 201925.jpg 201923.jpg Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet by zeth3047.jpg Mavis vermillion by fodderstein-d4cx3de.png 1st master mavis vermillion by animefanno1-d4cxewy.jpg Ultearmilkovichfanart.jpg |-| Cosplay= |-| Banners/Opening-Ending= 091207 01.jpg 100701015783942.jpg 828511_1315665123575_full.png NoPicAvailable1.png Opening 9.JPG Towa no Kizuna Bonus Cover.jpg Sorcerer Magazine Cover.jpg Anime movie adaption.jpg Opening 1.JPG Opening 2.JPG Opening 3.JPG Opening 4.JPG Opening 5.jpg Opening 6.JPG Opening 7.JPG Team Natsu from OVA opening.jpg Pretty Cure Anime= P_03.jpg 185500 1785389009248 1675209951 1258077 4015235 n.jpg Heartcatch Pretty_Cure! - Moon Tact.png 29uxcwl.jpg Fpc222222.jpg 15696 1185122682965 1675209951 360889 6941063 n.jpg 26867 1209139523371 1675209951 404583 3384198 n.jpg |-| Manga= |-| Fan Art= 15696 1185064481510 1675209951 360781 5140133 n.jpg |-| Cosplay= |-| 3D Version= Precure.jpg |-| Banners/Opening-Ending= 153126.jpg Luminous phoenix png.png Rouge.jpg 15696 1185064481510 1675209951 360781 5140133 n.jpg 26096 1186677841843 1675209951 363744 8105904 n.jpg K-ON! Anime= K on2 12 jayjay.jpg |-| Manga= |-| Fan Art= |-| Cosplay= |-| Banners= Konachan-com-51573-akiyama mio-hirasawa yui-japanese clothes-k-on-kotobuki tsumugi-nakano azusa-tainaka ritsu.jpg K-on-season-2.jpg Hayate the Combat Butler (Hayate no Gotoku) Anime= Isumi-meido.jpg Asato.jpg Gilbert Kent.jpg Hayate.jpg Athena a-tan.jpg 324 3407d5c0311089897d0eba9147b4c39f.jpg Mikado Sanzenin.jpg 2a7aalj.jpg Tama.jpg Saginomiya Isumi 17.jpg 29mwpy0.jpg Yukiji Katsura.jpg Ayumu-Nishizawa-ayumu-nishizawa-18895510-1920-1080.jpg Kaede.jpg|Favorite XD Nonohara1.jpg|Favorite XD Nonohara2.jpg|Favorite XD Nonohara3.jpg|Favorite XD Nonohara4.jpg|Favorite XD -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 18 (1280x720 h264) -5E6B068E-.mkv 000286486.jpg|-_- Klaus.jpg Beauty hina-san.jpg Beauty hina-san2.jpg Hina mum difference.jpg 324 3407d5c0311089897d0eba9147b4c39f.jpg 547222.jpg 210767.jpg |-| Manga= I.jpg Cha stringer.jpg Cha ikusa.jpg |-| Fan Art= |-| Cosplay= |-| Banners/Opening-Ending= A4hayatehinagiku.jpg Maria1.jpg 458174.jpg 210759.jpg Kuroshitsuji Black Butler Anime= Screenshots 77714.jpg Ciel-kuroshitsuji-17430517-791-1584.jpg |-| Manga= |-| Fan Art= |-| Banners/Opening-Ending= Hannah-anafeloz.jpg 1269753756 4740 full.jpeg 122 c316c6241151bdf21bb1a05bfef51f0f.jpg Kurositsuji Baldroy.jpg |-| Demon= Screenshots 77714.jpg Ciel-kuroshitsuji-17430517-791-1584.jpg|(anime only, in Episode 12 of Kuroshitsuji II) Hannah-anafeloz.jpg